Un sacré quiproquo
by Katel Belacqua
Summary: Le colonel Roy Mustang est déterminé à tester son lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Mais évidemment rien ne se passe comme prévu... et sa fierté en prend un coup !


**Un sacré quiproquo**

_Une petite histoire très bête qui m'est venue je ne sais plus trop comment... mais en tout cas, elle est venue très vite ! Je précise que FMA n'est pas du tout mon fandom de prédilection (c'est plutôt Gundam Wing...), que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu les épisodes (depuis leur diffusion sur Canal+) mais que je m'inspire beaucoup de l'ambiance du manga (vivement le 9 ! je ne lis pas les scans pour me forcer à patienter, mais bon...)._

_Ce n'est pas ma première fic, et je n'attends aucune indulgence de votre part, même si vous repérez une petite faute de rien du tout, dites-le-moi, merci éè_

_Voilà voilà... J'espère que vous apprécierez votre lecture maintenant !_

_Oh, et je tiens à remercier tous les auteurs de RoyAi, parce que ça fait énormément de bien de lire autant de bonnes fics ! Alors merci beaucoup de remonter le moral des pauvres étudiants à la fin de leur journée ToT_

* * *

Une mission avait entraîné au Nord de Central un groupe de militaires, placés sous le commandement du colonel Roy Mustang. C'était en réalité plus un prétexte pour les éloigner quelque temps du Quartier Général de l'armée qu'une mission d'importance. Les termes officiels étaient : « Observer la population et calmer les tensions entre habitants et militaires ». Le colonel aurait dû flairer un piège en apprenant qu'ils étaient les seuls militaires dans un rayon de vingt-huit kilomètres autour de la ville. Mais trop occupé par ses valises, il n'avait rien remarqué. 

En revanche, ce léger détail n'avait pas échappé à ses subordonnées. Son premier lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye, avait haussé un sourcil interrogateur en lisant la convocation que lui tendait son supérieur. Les autres, Havoc, Breda, Fuery et Falman, avaient été bien moins discrets et avaient murmuré des choses au sujet de « complot » et « encore un coup foireux du colonel pour pas bosser ». La réalité était tout autre : agacé par la cour assidue que devait subir sa fille, un haut gradé avait préféré envoyer au loin le Don Juan un peu trop envahissant. C'était, bien évidemment, le colonel Mustang.

Coincés dans une petite ville, les militaires n'avaient d'autre choix que d'obéir aux ordres. Mais les lieux n'étaient pas vraiment adaptés pour accueillir autant de membres de l'armée – six quand on n'en avait pas vu un seul depuis trente-deux ans au moins ! – et l'auberge de la ville ne possédait que trois chambres. Trois petites chambres de deux places chacune.

De guerre lasse, ils se les étaient partagés par ordre de hiérarchie. Ce qui faisait que le colonel avait appris, non sans grand plaisir, qu'il logeait avec le seul membre féminin de son équipe. De quoi tester son charme légendaire, auquel bien des femmes cédaient, sur une personne qu'il côtoyait tous les jours. Et qui était plutôt pas mal dans son genre, si jamais elle voulait bien accepter de mettre ses flingues de côté et de porter, rien qu'une fois pour lui faire plaisir, une minijupe. Ou une jupe, il s'en contenterait, à la rigueur. Pour l'instant, en tout cas. Il ne désespérait pas de faire fondre la glace de sa chère Hawkeye. Après tout, cela faisait des années qu'ils se connaissaient et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient ne serait-ce qu'amis. Deux inconnus qui se fréquentaient quotidiennement, et c'était tout. Alors il pouvait bien essayer de tester la jeune femme qui se cachait sous son masque de premier lieutenant.

Ca, c'était son esprit. Son corps, lui, n'osait faire le premier pas, surtout quand il vit l'attirail d'armes à feu contenu par la deuxième valise du lieutenant. S'il posait ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur elle, il allait se retrouver avec un trou au beau milieu du front. Elle en était parfaitement capable, il le savait. Et il sentait qu'à jouer avec le feu, on finissait par s'y brûler, même quand on était surnommé le Flame Alchemist.

- Colonel, la salle de bain est libre.

Riza venait d'en surgir, emmitouflée dans un grand peignoir couleur crème qui était tellement épais qu'on ne pouvait même pas deviner ses formes. La prochaine fois, il ferait changer les peignoirs, se promit-il mentalement. C'était dommage de faire des choses si confortables mais qui cachaient bien trop le corps. Mais c'était déjà un bon point que chaque chambre ait sa salle de bain. Il garderait ainsi jalousement son privilège.

Le colonel ferma la porte derrière lui et huma l'air. Dommage, il n'y avait ni relent de parfum ni shampoing un tant soit peu féminin. Mais d'un autre côté, ne pas avoir d'odeur, c'était s'assurer une discrétion totale. Tant pis, Roy n'aimait pas être discret. Un alchimiste d'état se devait d'être admiré. Eau de Cologne, donc.

Méthodiquement, c'est-à-dire en envoyant valdinguer à travers toute la pièce ses vêtements, il entreprit de se déshabiller. Et posa le pied dans la cabine de douche. Et…

Rien. Il ne put prendre sa douche, et paraître ainsi à son avantage devant sa future cible, car le noir se fit. Panne de courant.

Poussant un juron, il ressortit de la douche, manquant heurter le mur en face, et pensa à attraper une serviette de bain avant d'ouvrir la porte.

- Lieutenant ? appela-t-il à voix haute, clignant inutilement des yeux puisqu'il faisait tout aussi noir dans la chambre.

- Je suis ici, colonel, répliqua une petite voix.

- Bougez pas, j'arrive.

- Et où voulez-vous que j'aille ? répliqua-t-elle, bouche pincée.

Il y eut quelques mouvements, de nombreux jurons, surtout dirigés à l'encontre de la porte ou des meubles, « qui n'étaient là que pour emmerder les honnêtes gens, bordel ! », puis Mustang revint dans la chambre.

- Que s'est-il passé au juste, lieutenant ? lança-t-il, autant pour ne pas penser à ces ténèbres angoissantes, faire la conversation, et arriver à la rejoindre, quand même.

- Je ne sais pas, colonel. On dirait que les plombs ont sauté ou que la ville a une panne de courant. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait des restrictions quant à l'électricité.

- Il a fallu que ça tombe sur nous, bordel.

- Restez poli, colonel ! s'écria-t-elle sèchement.

Elle se trouvait quelque part près du lit, il n'en savait pas plus. La chambre n'était pas très vaste, mais dans le noir, on pouvait très bien se croiser sans se toucher et les distances étaient traîtresses. Or il voulait la retrouver, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir la protéger en cas de besoin.

Roy percuta une armoire avec une exclamation de surprise. Il ne se rappelait même pas qu'il y en avait une. Il se frotta le coude, maudissant sa malchance, et rattrapa in extremis sa serviette qui en profitait pour tomber de sa taille. Le noir n'exigeait pas de l'élégance mais un minimum de décence. Si Hawkeye le surprenait dans le plus simple appareil, il ne sortirait pas de la pièce vivant.

- Hawkeye, bon sang, vous pouvez pas me dire où vous êtes ? râla-t-il pour la forme.

- Juste ici, monsieur.

La voix semblait toute proche, sur sa droite alors qu'il la croyait à gauche. Il pivota, oubliant l'armoire, la heurta de plein fouet et tomba à terre. Heureusement qu'on n'y voyait rien, car c'était une situation fort peu glorieuse pour un homme de sa valeur.

Riza s'inquiéta en n'entendant plus rien. On pouvait profiter de cette situation inattendue pour les attaquer, voire même la panne était-elle calculée… Elle avança en silence, maudissant son peu de présence d'esprit. Elle n'avait aucune arme sur elle et était donc sans défense. Au corps à corps, elle n'était pas vraiment à son aise.

Son pied rencontra un obstacle et un petit couinement se fit entendre.

- Hayate ? appela-t-elle.

Ne voulait pas le laisser seul chez elle, elle l'avait emmené en voyage avec elle, le confiant pour le séjour au jeune Fuery qui avait failli l'adopter quand il n'était qu'un chiot et qui adorait les chiens. Mustang avait fermé les yeux pour cette légère entorse au règlement.

- Navré, lieutenant, ce n'est que moi, répondit une voix amusée.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites par terre, colonel !

- Aucune idée, mais un peu d'aide serait le bienvenu.

Elle tendit la main vers lui et il parvint à la trouver du premier coup. Mais une fois debout, elle remarqua son état d'habillement – ou plutôt de déshabillement ! – et rougit légèrement. Non sans surprise, la jeune femme sentit soudain une bosse frôler sa cuisse et sursauta.

- Monsieur ? C'est bien une arme que je sens contre ma jambe ?

Un rire un peu nerveux lui répondit.

- Bien sûr, voyons, quoi d'autre ? Vous aviez oublié votre machin dans la salle de bain et j'ai jugé à propos de vous l'apporter.

Il tâtonna un peu et finit par lui restituer son bien. Riza soupira de soulagement. Sans son holster, elle se sentait inutile. Mais puisqu'elle était en peignoir, elle ne pouvait pas le remettre tout de suite. Au moins, elle serait armée en cas de danger, même si la visibilité lui faisait encore défaut.

Troublée par leur proximité, le lieutenant recula de quelques pas. Elle ne devait pas rester trop près de lui, d'autant plus dans le noir le plus total. C'était dangereux d'être trop près de lui. Pour le protéger, d'accord, mais pas pour autre chose. Surtout pas pour autre chose ! répliqua-t-elle mentalement.

Mustang sentit avec désappointement sa chaleur le quitter.

- Lieutenant ? appela-t-il. Hawkeye ? Riza ?

- Je suis là, monsieur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?

- Rien, monsieur. Je réfléchis.

- A quoi ?

- A vous.

Mustang se sentit sourire. C'était presque trop facile.

- A moi ?  
- Oui, monsieur.

Elle était charmante, vraiment charmante, se dit-il. Evidemment, avec le charme qu'il dégageait, il ne pouvait qu'occuper ses pen–

- Pourquoi ne produisez-vous pas du feu, colonel ?

Il eut brusquement l'impression qu'un poids d'une tonne assorti du titre « Plus grand crétin de la Terre » venait de lui tomber dessus.

- Mais bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton ravi.

Il claqua des doigts et…

Rien.

- J'ai oublié mes gants dans la salle de bain, avoua-t-il piteusement.

Riza se contenta de soupirer mais ne commenta pas.

Le colonel essaya d'évoluer dans sa direction mais se cogna encore. Un gémissement s'échappa involontairement de ses lèvres. Il allait être couvert de bleus et cette satanée panne qui durait depuis bien cinq minutes…

La jeune femme voulut faire un pas sur le côté mais heurta encore quelque chose de couinant.

- Colonel, arrêtez de tomber par terre, enfin ! Vous avez passé l'âge !

- Là, ce n'est pas moi, lieutenant.

Riza pria pour que quelqu'un, profitant de la confusion, ne soit pas entré dans leur chambre.

- … Hayate ?

- Waf !

- Bon chien, murmura-t-elle en s'agenouillant près de lui.

Une langue chaude et râpeuse humidifia presque aussitôt sa joue. Elle rit doucement et enfouit sa tête dans le poil rêche.

- J'ai besoin de toi, mon garçon, souffla-t-elle. Il faut que tu ailles chercher quelque chose appartenant à Roy Mustang. Tu te souviens de Roy, n'est-ce pas ? De son odeur ?

- Wif !

- Alors va chercher.

Le chien détala. Riza se releva tranquillement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ? demanda Roy, curieux malgré lui.

- Il va retrouver vos gants. Il a un bon flair.

- Ah oui, pas bête.

Un silence gêné tomba entre eux. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire ni quoi dire, retombant dans l'apathie qui caractérisait leur tandem. Mustang se sentait mal à l'aise, et par sa tenue et par ses intensions déplacées envers son premier lieutenant, qui était après tout un ange pour rester à ses côtés malgré sa paresse, ses conquêtes et ses idées farfelues. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, de vouloir la séduire ? Il risquait d'être traîné devant un tribunal miliaire pour harcèlement sexuel ou pire, perdre le soutien et la confiance de Riza !

Quant à la jeune femme, elle ne savait que penser de la situation. Elle avait mis de côté ses sentiments en apprenant qu'elle allait dormir dans la même chambre que son supérieur, pas vraiment choquée par ce fait, mais se promettant d'être deux fois plus vigilante. Aucun faux pas ne serait toléré. Et savoir que son colonel était en serviette quelque part dans cette pièce n'était pas pour la rassurer. Une arme serait utile pour freiner ses ardeurs.

- Hawkeye, venez ici, murmura soudain Roy, brisant le silence.

Il ne craignait pas le noir – Roy Mustang avait-il seulement peur de quelque chose ? – mais il ne voulait pas qu'il puisse arriver la moindre chose à son premier lieutenant. Il tenait trop à elle. La femme de l'ombre, celle qui le protégeait pour lui permettre de gravir les échelons la conscience tranquille. Elle obéissait à ses ordres sans discuter, le secouait sans ménagement quand il en avait besoin et surtout refusait de se laisser influence de quelque côté que ce soit. Personne ne pouvait se vanter d'être arrivé à l'acheter ou à la forcer à trahir son camp.

- Non, colonel, répliqua-t-elle fermement.

- Bon sang, Riza, obéissez, c'est un ordre !

Elle ne voyait pas en quoi se rapprocher de lui devait être une injonction venant de son supérieur ni pourquoi elle l'appelait par son prénom. C'était même paradoxal. Mais on ne discute pas les ordres de son colonel, même quand il ne portait qu'une serviette pour tout habit. Elle approcha donc de lui.

Sentant son mouvement, Mustang crut bon de s'avancer également vers elle.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Ils se percutèrent assez violemment et perdirent tous deux l'équilibre, tombant dans une joyeuse pagaille par terre.

La lumière revint, aussi soudainement qu'elle s'était éteinte.

Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux. Elle, en peignoir entrouvert, joues rougies, cheveux en bataille et détachés autour de sa tête. Lui en serviette, à cheval sur elle. Et ce n'était même pas volontaire.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur Breda avec un œil au beurre noir – il avait pris une porte dans la figure, apprirent-ils plus tard.

- Colonel, qu'est-ce qu'on…

Il se tut de lui-même en voyant ses deux supérieurs dans une position plus qu'équivoque. Et surtout ce qui se trouvait derrière. Tournant la tête, Riza et Roy découvrirent avec effroi quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué jusqu'à présent.

Hayate était tranquillement assis à côté d'eux en train de jouer avec un vêtement qui s'avérait être le propre caleçon du colonel. Le chien n'avait même pas l'air de remarquer le trouble qu'il venait de provoquer.

Havoc, qui arriva derrière Breda, en perdit sa cigarette.

- Vous ne nous croirez jamais, finit par dire le colonel après un profond silence coupable, mais ce n'est absolument pas ce que vous croyez.

Et en effet, personne ne les crut.

F I N


End file.
